Autant en emporte le vent
by tulusito
Summary: (Ceci est un recueil d'OS) Premier OS Les Désaxés: "Ils l'ont battu à mort, son amant, son mangemort. Ils ont blessé son visage avec leurs poings grossiers et déchiré sa chemise noire. Son torse est rougi par le sang et les coups. Ils ont arraché la peau de son avant bras, mais la marque flotte encore sur son corps sacrifié." drame.


Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je vous présente un nouveau recueil dOS : il y en aura pour tout les goûts (humour, tragédie, UA etc...). Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Les Désaxés_**

_peut être lu en écoutant BomBom de Macklemore  
_

* * *

On l'a battu à mort.

Il y a du sang sur le trottoir.

Elle a froid, elle a peur. Elle a mal. Des frissons parcourent son corps et gèlent son cœur dont les dérapages résonnent jusqu'à ses tympans.

Ils l'ont battu à mort, son amant, son mangemort. Ils ont blessé son visage avec leurs poings grossiers et déchiré sa chemise noire. Son torse est rougi par le sang et les coups. Ils ont arraché la peau de son avant bras, mais la marque flotte encore sur son corps sacrifié.

Elle hurle, elle griffe sa gorge de ses ongles malheureux. Elle ne l'a pas embrassé pour lui dire au revoir : elle est juste partie en lui disant « à tout de suite ». C'est trop dur, les bleus sur son âme dévorent ses pensées et elle hurle encore à l'injustice. Elle hurle son nom, parce qu'elle veut qu'on lui rende sa raison de vivre. Et elle maudit, aussi, ceux qui lui ont volé son ange. La jeune femme, les yeux hagards et la voix éraillée, s'étrangle du trop plein de douleur contenue et de larmes.

La folie l'a mordue, c'est trop tard.

Elle se relève, ivre de souffrance, essuie sabouche dont dégouline le sang, et titube le long de la route. Il est cette heure, l'heure maudite où rien ne vit ni ne meurt, cet entre-deux ni aube ni nuit. Elle abandonne son ange défiguré, boitillant comme une ivrogne. Déjà l'inconscience gagne du terrain, elle perd ses membres et sa raison.

Elle marche longtemps, jusqu'à parvenir à une colline. C'est une colline idyllique, entourée de champs, où l'on peut discerner la ville et ses lumières au loin.

Il lui semble que sa voix prononce encore son prénom, et que les éclats de son rire résonnent encore dans son crâne.

Mais c'est trop tard, il n'est plus là et la douleur la tue maintenant. Elle grelotte, seule, espérant dans sa folie son retour.

Alors, le Soleil enfin apparaît, et ça fait s'emballer son cœur.

Face à l'astre, elle hurle de nouveau l'incompréhension de sa souffrance, les genoux plongés dans les herbes folles et les coquelicots sauvages, et les rayons pâlissent devant tant de fureur.

Soudain, elle se fige. Il est là, devant elle, tueur glacé aux vêtements déchirés, et il la regarde. Et elle se balance d'avant en arrière en l'appelant, suppliante, et ses hoquets maltraitent son nom. Elle ne parvient pas à s'arrêter, alors il reste figé. Il attend.

Un oiseau, sur sa branche maigre et cassante, regarde une jeune femme brisée et son amant détruit dans le froid de fin d'hiver.

Le disque doré, en habits d'apparats, s'est extirpé de sa couverture nuageuse. L'homme en face de la jeune femme se met à parler.

- Ne meurs pas, Granger. Je n'irais pas au Paradis, et tu n'iras pas en Enfer. Alors retardes le moment de ton décès.

Le silence s'éternise.

- Je ne vais pas y survivre.

- Tu le savais. Je suis un mangemort, j'allais forcément crever dans cette guerre. Tu es trop faible, ressaisis-toi.

Avec difficulté, elle se met debout. Il a les yeux tournés vers l'horizon.

- Je vais partir.

Les mots se bloquent dans sa trachée.

- Je sais.

Il se détourne et commence à descendre la pente, plongeant ses bottes crasseuses dans les herbes folles. Ça va être une belle journée. Une belle journée pour mourir. Elle lui court après, trébuchant sur des obstacles invisibles.

- Attends !

L'oiseau, sur sa branche, voit un tueur et une écolière s'arrêter dans la lueur du jour qui naît.

- Quoi, Granger ?

- Dis-moi les noms.

- Hors de question.

Ils s'affrontent du regard, elle sort sa baguette.

- Alors je me tue.

- Fais ce que tu veux.

Il cache l'inquiétude au fond de ses prunelles grises.

- Avada K…

- C'est bon ! Mais putain, t'as pas envie de savoir. Tu ne le sais pas, mais t'as pas envie de savoir.

- Cesse de déblatérer.

- C'est…

Il hésite. Quitte à crever en Enfer, il ne veut pas qu'elle l'y rejoigne.

- Rockwood et Dolohov.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle est méfiante.

- Ils m'ont surpris en train de dire à Blaise que je comptais rejoindre l'Ordre.

Il ment trop bien pour un mort, et la jeune femme le croit. Elle a les joues rouges, et le regard qui rie.

- Alors, tu serais venu… ?

Il ne répond rien. Son sourire retombe.

- Je ferais tout pour te rejoindre en Enfer !

Il serre le poing, et commence à disparaître.

- Ne t'en vas pas !

- Tu ne peux pas l'empêcher. S'il te plaît, ne fais rien. Reste en dehors de ça. Ne me venge pas.

Il saisit son poignet, le Soleil le traverse.

- Je t'en prie, Granger.

Elle se hausse sur la pointe des pieds et pose ses lèvres sur sa joue tuméfiée.

- Promets !

- Je te promets que je t'aime.

Ses traits s'estompent et il crie avant de s'évanouir dans l'air :

- Je ne t'aime pas alors laisse-moi ! Laisse moi seul en Enfer…

Mais la jeune femme est seule, et elle ne le croit pas.

Elle retrouve Dolohov, l'autre est mort, et elle le tue. Un poignard dans sa gorge assoiffée de sang impur. Tachée d'écarlate, elle erre dans la ville jusqu'au cimetière où elle l'a fait enterrer dans le plus grand secret. Mais quand elle arrive, un roux et un brun sont déjà là, accroupis devant la tombe.

- Elle ne va pas bien.

- Je sais. Mais tu as fait ce que tu pensais juste.

- Ne dis pas ça, Harry. Je pensais qu'il se servait d'elle. Je voulais la sauver, et je l'ai tuée autant que lui. Je suis un monstre.

La jeune femme tremble dans l'allée de graviers bordée d'arbres croulants sous les fleurs rouges et roses. La détresse dans ses yeux fait peur au chat du gardien. De nouveau, dans un soudain éclair de conscience, elle hurle en pointant sa baguette vers le roux :

- Avada Kedavra !

Et elle ne se sent pas mieux lorsqu'il tombe sur le flanc, recroquevillé. Le brun la fixe de ses prunelles hagardes, pétrifié par la sauvage en tenue de meurtrière qui lui fait face.

- Vas-t-en, Harry ! Vas-t-en et ne revient jamais !

Éberlué, sans chercher à comprendre, il s'exécute. Assise sur la pierre tombale, la tueuse tremble. On l'a trahie, on a tué son amour. Elle est ivre de rage et d'impuissance. Elle pose sa joue sur la pierre froide et sort de sa besace la petite fiole de poison. Doucement elle part, et la dernière chose qu'elle voit c'est une goutte de pluie qui s'écrase près de son nez.

L'oiseau sur sa branche voit deux tueurs amoureux pour qui l'Enfer est un trophée.

* * *

Voilà ! c'est déjà finit pour aujourd'hui (: je compte sur vous pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé : la situation vous a paru vraisemblable ? Les caractères respectés ? Cela vous a ému ?

Merci d'avoir lu !

A bientôt,

tulus


End file.
